


Runaway

by PersephoneViolet



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Knotting, Light BDSM, Shameless Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneViolet/pseuds/PersephoneViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on request for a friend. An Furry/Vamp story. Just for the smut. Its my first time writing this kinda of thing, so if i get anything wrong please let me know. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

Lyra stood there her long red hair falling in waves to curl around the nipples of her bared breast, her head tilted to the side as she looked at her reflection. The same sliver pale eye stared back at her, slowly her gaze travelled down the curves of her hip and long legs. She still looked the same except for the few healing bruises and claw marks that covered her pale skin. Looking at them made her think of Cayne, a chill ran through her body causing her to wrap her hands around herself. Rubbing her thighs together she groaned at how wet she was at the mere thought of him, biting her lip she looked back to the mirror. The face there gave her pause, it was flushed with excitement. Her eye shone with desire, the arms she had wrapped around herself pushing up her breasts like an offering, looking down she could even see how wet her sex was. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself down she turned from the mirror walking away to sit on the edge of her bed.

  
Looking around her small hut she smiled in pride there wasn’t much there, a small kitchen area and a table was all that was in her pleasant dwelling but she had been here for a few days and no-one had found her yet. It wasn't like she was hiding, she was taking a break. Everything seemed to be moving so fast and it was good for her to find her barrings again. Falling back against the black cotton sheets of her bed she stared up at the roof.

  
The logical part of her brain told her that she would have to come out at some point but the other part of her whispered that she didn’t have to do anything till she was ready too. And it was that part Lyra listened too, a grin spilt across her face as she rolled over onto her stomach to crawl up the bed grabbing the book she had discarded the other night, laying there on her belly her feet kicking back and forth in the air she opened it and began to read.

  
It wasn’t until she got a few chapters in that she looked up noticing that it had already gotten dark out, her vampirc eyes adjusting without thought to the difference. Her eyes widened as they snapped to the door, she felt him moments before his scent was carried to her on the breeze. Cayne had found her, her body tightened in anticipation of him. Pushing herself up to kneel on the bed she reached out to grab a pillow to pull it in font of herself. Lyra cuddled the pillow close to cover her naked body and the evidence of how excited she had become. Eyes never leaving the door as she felt the heavy pounding of her heart.

  
The first loud thump of the door had her jumping in surprise as her hold on the pillow tightened. The second one loud thump caused Lyra to bite her lip and shake her head.  
“I know you in there Lyra,” the voice growled more animal then man, “I can smell you, I can sense you love. You will open this door right now.”

  
A loud fist crashed against the door as he finished the sentence, Lyra pressed her soaked thighs together her senses overwhelmed at having him so close again even though her logical mind told her that Cayne was not as pleased.

  
Wetting her dry lips with her tongue she called out, “It isn't locked.”

  
Silence was all she heard moments before the door was slammed open, her breathe caught at the sight of him. Her gaze going from his paws up his denim covered legs his white tail to is chest he wore no shirt revealing the defined muscles but it was his eyes that stopped her. His eyes seemed to burn with inner fire that set her alight, his ears stood up very much alert to any movement she might try to make. The white fur that covering his body seemed to stand on end as his eyes took in the small room.  
“Where have you been Lyra?” he growled lowly sending a chill up her spine.

  
“I've been right here...” Her voice trailed off as the beautiful icy blue eyes of his light up with rage at her answer.

  
Cayne stepped into the room, his 6ft tall presence seem to fill the small space in an instant as her breathing speed up all most instantly as every sense she had tuned in on him. She jumped as he slammed the door shut behind him sealing them in the small space. Her hold on the pillow tighten, the fabric of the marital rubbed lightly against her hard nipples sending pleasure shooting through her. His musky scent filled the air as her eye drifted to the bulge in the front of his pants, her eyes shooting back to his.

  
A light chuckle come from him as he took a slow menacing step in her direction, “You think you can take off for days at a time and there not be consequences?” he took another slow measured step towards her, his tail moving in much the same way behind him.

  
Lyra held a hand up before her, “Cayne please.”

  
Cayne's blue eyes narrowed as he shoot forward covering the small distance in seconds. He grabbed hold of the hand that Lyra held out his claws digging into the flesh of her wrist as she instinctively tried to yank away. Leaning on the bed Cayne yanked Lyra forward to bring her face close to his. Lyra dropped the pillow as she used her free hand to catch herself, she looked up to his muzzled face as she knelt on all fours.

  
“There is nothing you can say, you will accept this,” he said while baring a sharp rows of teeth at her in warning not to defy him.

  
Swallowing hard, she lowered her head in submission to him. The dark growl she heard seconds later seemed to sent every atom in her body flying into a frenzy causing her to whimper lightly. Cayne's claws around her arm tightened as he easily pull her over to rest across his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed.

  
Her pale ass was raised in the air to expose just how wet she really was to his view, her juices already coating the inside of her thighs. Lyra's hands resting of the floor before her, as her hair fell around her in all directions to rest on the floor. She felt his palm run lightly over the skin of her ass his claws lightly pricking at the skin before running down to her inner thighs rubbing along the wetness there. Cayne moved running a finger up along the wet slit of pussy rubbing the slick juices up her ass crack before pulling away to bring his palm down to slap along her left ass cheek. Lyra gasped in pleasure at the swift sting and the one that follow quickly after on the opposite cheek. His gently rubbed the cheeks of her ass before delivering 3 more harsh swats to each cheek his other arm rested across her back hold her to him easily as she jerked slightly with each smack.

  
She turned her head to look up at him as best she could with her hair falling in her face.

  
“Cayne that hurt.”

  
“This is a punishment “

  
She clearly seen the animalistic smile that spread across his face making him look more like a wolf then ever, drawing a deep breathe into her lungs she tried to use her hands to pull herself off his lap. His grip around her tighten his claws dug into her flesh as he smacked her firmly across each cheek and the lips of her wet pussy. Lyra jerked with each hard smack taking the breathe out of her, the sting and humiliation running through her body, she blushed dark red as she felt her juices leaking out betraying her.  
She kicked her legs to try and get away, “Cayne please let me go,” she cried out.

  
All that got her was 4 smarting smacks to each cheek, she whimpered lightly as pain spread from her cheeks through her body. She stopped kicking straight away, panting she glared over her shoulder at him again. She opened her mouth to say something but before words even formed Cayne already had his hand raised to smack across her reddening ass twice.

  
A broken cry escaped Lyra as she jerked with each smack, “I’m sorry Cayne” she whimpered lightly.

  
Cayne lightly ran his palm over her ass pleased at the bright red in comparison to her pale skin. The slowly soft rubbing of his hand caused her to moan as it lessened the sting in her bottom. Relaxing into his lap she though he had forgiven her.

  
“Not yet your not,” he said lightly.

  
Her whole body tensed up only to be quickly soothed as his hand ran down to her pussy to collect the juices there and rub them onto her ass, “but you will be.”

  
The words come so soft that she hardly heard them at all, but it was already to late. The first hard smack against her already stinging bottom had she twisting and whimpering in pain. Cayne had her pinned to well to do anything more than to accept each sharp blow as he saw fit. His palm landing along her ass to work all the way down the back of her thighs.

  
Her head lower she cried out softly as her hair feel to cover her face, relaxing her body into him as best as she could she she lost count of the spanks as the pain blurred together. It was the sharp swat out of no were to the wet lips of her pussy that brought tears to her eyes and a sob from her throat.

  
“Look at me,” Cayne growled lowly, smacking her across both her cheeks.

  
Lyra turned her head to look at him, her eyes glistened as a tears slide down her cheeks, she bared her fangs and hissed at him. His hand raised spanking her again, a satisfied grin spread across his face as his hand moved to push two fingers deep into her wet pussy. Lyra gasped as her pussy tightened around his fingers, a confused look crossing her face as he started to ram his fingers into her rubbing along her g-spot. Her lips parted in a breathless moan as she unconsciously spread her legs wider, her juices coated his hands as he thrust his fingers into her fast and hard.

  
With each forceful push of his hand her hips started to moved as she panted lightly. Lyra's body was already highly strung, she feel the sharpness of his nail lightly scrapping the warm passage as his fingers rubbed against that magical stop that had her whimpering. Each control powerful thrust had her spreading her legs wider as her juices covered his hand and ran down her legs onto his. Her inner muscles clammed down around his fingers as he continued pushed then into her, her breathing heavy as she balanced on the edge. Nails scraping across the ground in front of her as she jerked her hips against his hand, silently begging for more.

  
Cayne withdrew his fingers from her, grinning as she whimpered lightly, he rubbed his palm over the lips of her pussy smearing her juices around. A sharp sudden sting had her jerking forward against his legs coating them in her wetness as Cayne smacked the lips of her pussy. Just as fast he slammed three fingers deep inside her pushing hard against her g-spot.

  
Lyra screamed as her body tensed, her pussy tightening around his fingers wet fluid drenched his hand as she cum. She drew a ragged breath as her body convulsed in his lap, his fingers still deep insider her. She looked to him as he withdrew his hand to rub her wetness into her skin, she bite into her lip as his eyes meet hers. A smile crossed his face as he stood picking her up as he did so, leaning down his rubbed his nose against hers before nuzzling her neck taking her scent in. Turning he tossed her to the middle of the bed as his hands lowered to the buckle of his pants. She could see how hard he was through the line of denim, her eyes following the length of him licking her lips at the small pre-cum stain. Sharp claws ripped the top button off his jeans as he slide them down his legs tossing them to the side. Standing there with his legs parted his hands rested behind his back his tail swaying, every hard line on him asserted his dominance over her.

  
Hands resting between her legs, Lyra lent forward licking her lips as her gaze focused on the area of him that she wanted inside her as soon a possible. His cock stood fully erect the long length of him stood stiff and thick leading down to a swollen base, his knot. It seemed to throb and swell in size as she took a deep breath in tasting his musk on her tongue. A sexual chilled rolled throughout her body causing more moistness to roll done her leg, she panted lightly.

  
“On your hands and knees spread wide for me,” Cayne growled at her as his hand wrapped around his thick shaft to stroke himself from knot to tip.

  
Lyra slow turned herself around so that her ass was facing him, braced herself on her elbows she opened her thighs wide spreading herself open to his sharp gaze. Her inner thighs and ass shone with a layer of wetness, the shine bringing out the redness on her ass and thighs from her spanking. Looking over her shoulder at him, she watched as he slowly prowled towards her across the bed. Each moment he made was slow and measured as his hand continued to stroke himself, his thumb moving to rub through the pre-cum that had gathered at the head. Once he was a hairsbreadth away her whole body tensed in anticipation as his hand moved towards her. His palm ran slowly over her hip to her red ass and down the backs of her sore thighs before running back to rest on her hip, his claws pricking her skin. Resting the head of his cock against her soaked lips, he grinned watching her body shudder as he lightly rubbed the head against her clit.

  
A moan escaped Lyra as she moved her hips, the heat of his palm seared her skin. Every cell in her body alive as it recognised its mate, her channel tighten as more fluids covered her entrance preparing her. Both his and her juries coving the head of his cock, Cayne slide the tip past her swollen lips to rest just inside the wet warmth. Moaning lighting Lyra's muscles pulled at the head of his shaft trying to draw him, she trying to push herself further onto him.

  
The sudden sharp stinging slap against her tender ass cheek followed by the sharp growl of warning had whimpering lightly as she stopped moving. Claws digging into her hip he slowly pushed forward, every inch he pushed into her seemed slow and agonising as she felt her pussy stretching to accommodate his size. Her hands fisted in the sheets beside her head as she tilted her hips up, the length of him slide deep into her coming to a rest before his knot, moaning she flexed her hips. Hearing his low rumble she dared try to move forward slowly sliding the length of him out herself, her wet walls clenching down around him to try and keep him in as she went. Feeling the claws again tighten at her side Cayne slowly surged froward slamming his cock into her. The knot rested against her wet outer lips while the head pushed against her cervix. Nipping at Lyra's shoulder he drew blood, his sharp claws ran along up side causing her to shiver under him.

  
“You will take all of me before we are finished” came the low dark husky voice from behind her as he push forward letting her feel the size of his knot.

  
Shaking her head Lyra moaned lightly her muscles tightening around him. Cayne pulled back only to thrust forward again stopping at his knot. Each powerful stroke into her had Lyra pushing back to meet him, he could see her body shaking as she moaned with each thrust. Her pussy clenched and tightened around him as every sense in her body burned red hot, each stork pushing her closer to the edge. Panting she looked over at him, a wolfish grin crossed his face as he gazed right on back raising an eyebrow, his claws tightened on her flesh as his thrusting become more forceful. With a moan she looked away from his intensive ice blue gaze to lowing her head against the bed.

Delivering another sharp smack to her backside Lyra jumped forward in shock gasping out loud. Small droplets of blood swelled under his claws as he held onto her ass spreading the cheek open to looked at there joined bodies. With the head just resting inside her panting body, the length of his cock glistened from her juices. Gripping her other red ass cheek he spread her wide fully before his gaze, her juices ran down the side of her legs. Hips rolled against the head of his cock as she tried to get him back inside her.

  
His arm wrapped around her waist, in a single move he pulled her up against his fur covered chest his cock sliding out of her as she went. Teeth sinking into her shoulder Lyra moaned at the feeling of lost as his shaft rested against the wet lips of her pussy. In a move that was lighten fast , Cayne let her go flipping her around so she handed on her back on the bed. Knees spread she pushed herself up of her elbows to glare at him. On all fours Cayne his large body slowly covered her, there was a light brush of his fur on her inner thigh that had her shuddering as he place a hand by her side, moving to tower over her.

  
“I want to see the look on your face when you take my knot,” he growled lowly as his body settled over her dominating her smaller frame.

  
Feeling him press against her wet mound, Lyra's legs fell apart to welcome him as he slowly pushed his cock deep into her eager pussy. Ice blue eyes started into pale silver ones as his knot pushed at the outer lips of her pussy. Her hips raised up to open more to the ever growing pressure the wet fluids helped him slide in her muscles stretched to take the size of his knot. Lyra's mouth fell open in a powerless gasp as he rammed the last of his knot deep into her pulsing depths.

  
The pulsing and stretching of him buried deep insider her set her off. Her back arched off the bed, she blindly reached out grabbing for him as she shattered under him. Inner muscles gripped hard around his cock as her body convulsed in pleasure setting his knot more firmly inside her. Licking along the line of her shoulder, Cayne nuzzle at her ear nipping lightly at it.

  
“You are mine Lyra,” his said softly into her ear, “It pleases me you are my mate.”

  
Teeth sunk lighting fast into the curve of her neck holding her in place his brutally started to pound into her body. Her breathing heavy, she held onto him accepting each thrust as best she could, still wound up for her early orgasm he easily slide in and out of her soaked channel. Leaning her head to the side she surrendered control of her body to him, his teeth suck deeper into her flesh as he continued to wildly thrust into her.

  
Back arching to press herself against his hard chest, she panted lightly her muscles tightening around the hard cock inside her. Eyes closing she gave herself over to the wild sensations inside her as her body exploded in orgasm yet again. Hips buckling Caynes hold on her tightened as he slammed his throbbing shaft into her soaking wet pussy one last time. Pushing deep he thrust past her cervix as his knot swelled in size holding his cock in place as he started to fill her with his seed. Burning sweet warmth spread throughout her as her womb filled up with his cum. The musk in the air was intoxicating as he pulled her close so that she was cuddled up next to the warmth of his chest. Knotted deep she relaxed against him, her breathing heavy, she glanced up at him with glazed over eyes.

  
“I love you Cayne.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
